Not At All
by Epiphany On Toast
Summary: Sequel to Normal, At Least, I Hope So. After the Halloween fiasco, Puck and Sabrina are finding out about the simple complicatedness of high school. And something is about to make it way more complicated: Daphne knows.
1. The Lowdown, A Matball To The Wall

**AN: So, I tried to do a prequel, I really did. It just didn't work. At all. So I'm doing a sequel instead. **

"So…," Sabrina poked Puck's arm, drawing his attention. "What are we going to do about this?" She pulled her books from her locker, settling the binders in the crook of her arm.

"Do about what?" He asked, preoccupied with by the strand hair that kept falling into her face. He was tempted to reach over and move it back behind her ear, but he knew it would only irritate Sabrina.

"The play," she replied, exasperated by his absentmindedness. The hair was pushed back into place.

"How are you going to memorize your lines?"

The two of them had been urged by Veronica and Relda to join a club. And since the drama club seemed to need the least effort, that's what they went with. It also helped that the only other club available for underclassmen was the bird watching club.

But Puck had been wrong, utterly and completely wrong. Drama required constant work. Mostly on memorization and acting skills, but it had been way more work than he had expected. And the one thing he hadn't expected the most?

He loved it. He loved taking some lines, an old wig, and an accent, and become a pirate, an astronaut, a cowboy, a king, or an animal that somehow defied the laws of Nature and talked like a person.

Puck had performed before, sure. As a fairy, it was custom to dress up and act for a festival. 'Dressing up' wasn't new to him. What was so unexpected was that he could change his personality in a split second with the help of a few discarded props and bending his knees a certain way.

Not only had he discovered how fun it was to do this, but Puck had realized that other people were acting all the time. They acted to cover up a truth, hide something, or just to try and change who they were. He had never noticed how much other people acted in their everyday lives. Everyone he knew acted in one way or another, even Sabrina, who was the most blatantly honest person he knew, besides Daphne.

The only downside of joining the club was the plays. The woman in charge of the club, who wasn't even a drama teacher, kept picking the most age-inappropriate plays Puck had ever seen. She had been trying to get them to participate in a rendition of 'Dora's Pirate Island Adventure' for several weeks before all the scripts had mysteriously disappeared from her desk. Puck wasn't sure that a woman that deluded should be in charge of a group of teenagers.

And what was the latest play the old hag had chosen?

Peter Pan.

Of course, Puck had attempted to leave the room right then and there, but Sabrina had been laughing too hard to follow, so he was stuck there, much as he hated it.

So he had been stuck as none other than Pan himself. Why Pan? Why the redhead arch-nemesis? Because he was the only male role in the play that DID anything. Hook did some stuff with a sword, but he was like eighty years old. None of the other male characters had a big enough role to even bother shooting for. If the Trickster King was going to be in a play, he was going as star. Even if the star of that particular play happened to be the wussiest boy on earth.

"So?" Sabrina poked him again, quickly getting annoyed. "When are you going to memorize those lines?"

"I'll find time," he grumbled, pushing open the door to the library, their usual hideout during Study Hall.

"Knowing you, you won't find time till opening night," she replied, entering the library ahead of him. The two of them sat at a pair of computers in the corner, logging on through their school ID and passwords.

"Anyway," he whispered, "We have to work on that essay. It's due Monday, you know."

Sabrina glared at him, annoyed. "And you're waiting for ME to finish so you can copy."

Puck shrugged, grinning unabashedly. "Of course."

O0o0o0O

Later that day, after lunch, Sabrina made her way into the bathroom, leaving Puck waiting quietly in the hallway outside, thinking. How unusual THAT was didn't really occur to him, as he was currently trying to untangle a rather complicated question.

What was really going on between him and Sabrina? Since the Halloween fiasco three weeks earlier, they had definitely grown closer, but they had also drifted into a gray area that made everything extremely had to describe. Puck wanted to figure out exactly what was happening, so he was trying to split the situation into separate parts, therefore making it easier to figure out, at least in theory.

The way they interacted hadn't changed, not really. There were still arguments (those had definitely not gone away). Sabrina still gave him glares, rather frequently, actually. He still played the occasional prank, too, although schoolwork was quickly and successfully eating away at his free time, making those a rare occurrence. But even though they were rare, they were getting more and more elaborate. Puck smiled as he remembered Sabrina's furious shouts directly after the latest prank, but quickly returned to the task at hand.

They were trying very hard to make it look like nothing was going on between them, which was why Sabrina was letting him continue his pranks. They took care to keep eye contact to a minimum, avoiding any friendly conversations inside the house, and making sure that absolutely NO ONE in the family ever suspected they had kissed.

The most surprising part of the whole situation was how easy it had been to adjust, because there really was no need to change anything. No crazy makeout sessions, no sudden lightning flashes of passion. There was just something there, slight and almost indiscernible, that he felt every time he saw her. But that wasn't a big surprise. He'd been feeling that for a long time, it wasn't anything new. It was just that before, he had thought it was responsibility, an urge to protect Sabrina, but he was beginning to suspect it might be much more.

Sabrina emerged from the bathroom and headed out into the busy hallway, dodging between the bustling crowds. Puck followed close behind, his fingers lightly touching her back. The bell for fifth period rang, and the two of them stepped into the gymnasium.

Since the high school was so small, the gym classes had both boys and girls in it, although there were still only about thirty people, in other words, half the freshman class.

Sabrina and Puck headed to their genders' respective locker rooms, and five minutes later were out and walking laps while they waited for their teacher, Coach Amlinger, to get out his clipboard and start taking attendance.

Louise trotted up to them. "Hey guys," she said, grinning. "Guess what today is!"

Sabrina looked at the girl blankly. "Um, Tuesday?"

"Well, yeah," Louise rolled her eyes. "But I meant in gym. We're doing reverse matball!"

Puck was confused. "Reverse what now?" Had she just said meatball?

"Reverse matball," The tall girl repeated. "My favorite game. Like kickball, but ten times cooler. Mr. Amlinger'll explain the rules for you when we start."

The gym teacher blew on his whistle, and the students went and sat patiently in the center of the basketball court, waiting for the short man to tell them what to do.

"All right, guys," He started, holding up a red rubber ball in one hand. "We're doing reverse matball today, so let me explain the rules. You'll split up into teams—"

"Can it be boys versus girls?" someone asked.

The coach nodded and continued. "And one team will stand on the bases, any base, and there could be the whole team on one base or not, it doesn't matter. The other team is pitching. One person on home base will kick and everyone on the bases will run, or they don't have to, again, it doesn't matter. Other than that, it's normal kickball rules. Let's go, guys are pitching."

All the students surged from the floor and separated into teams. Sabrina walked over to Puck before he could go to the boys' team. "Go easy on them," she said quietly. "They are only humans, after all."

He scowled. "But I was gonna have FUN. They wouldn't have known what hit 'em!"

"But they're girls!" She argued. "They're naturally weaker, so you're probably going to win anyway. Just, take it easy, please?" She looked at him pleadingly, but Puck wasn't fooled. He knew Sabrina was only asking so it wouldn't look like he was cheating, she wasn't that concerned for her team. Besides, he had seen Meagan play soccer; they both knew how hard that girl could kick.

"Fine," He grumbled. "But you owe me."

Sabrina nodded and jogged off to the group of girls on third base, and the game started.

The game went on normally, much to Puck's irritation. He had wanted to get at least ten girls out, but he knew how mad Sabrina would be if he didn't take it easy. So he kept his head down, only catching five kicks and getting two others out. It was a pretty boring game, at least, till Sabrina came to the plate.

O0o0o0O

The bases were loaded, all the girls waiting for her kick. It was three minutes to the bell, and Coach pitched to her. The ball rolled easily, and in three strides her foot connected with the sproingy rubber, sending it sailing to the far wall, where it hit with a loud crack.

There was a stunned silence from all the guys as Coach Amlinger shouted "Run, girls!" The girls erupted with cheers and laughter as all four bases were touched and run through, over and over again. The ball bounced, and each time a boy threw, he missed the runners by inches. Finally Coach Amlinger took mercy on the boys, blowing his whistle and yelling for them all to get changed.

The girl's locker room was filled with laughter and whoops as Sabrina entered. Most of them gave her high fives and wide grins as they changed.

"Dude," Meagan put her hand up for a fist bump. "Heck yeah." Sabrina bumped it.

Louise hadn't stopped laughing since the game ended. "Sabrina, that was the most awesome kick in reverse matball history! Where did you get leg strength like that?"

_Two years in the foster care system_, she thought wryly. But instead of saying that she answered "Oh, uh, I don't know. Just luck, I guess?"

Louise shrugged and pulled her sweatshirt on over her T-shirt. "Well, wherever you got it, it's pretty awesome."

Sabrina smiled quickly, leaving the locker room so she could get to the next class.

Puck met her in the hallway, scowling. "Take it easy, huh?" He gave her a grumpy look.

"Oh yeah, and I can fly, and I have superstrength, and I happen to be a fairy, so I'M the one who needs to hold back, right?" She said sarcastically.

Puck grinned. "No way, you're a fairy? I thought those didn't exist. You have to be kidding."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You know you would have dominated if I let you."

"EXACTLY. Couldn't I have just won ONE teensy little game?"

"No, not like that anyway. We are in a mostly human school, so you will act-," Sabrina's words were cut off when they arrived in the Science room. "We will finish this later," She said, and walked into her least favorite class.

**AN: Wow, it feels so weird to put one of these at the bottom again, but I just felt like pointing out to you people who haven't read ****Normal, At Least, I Hope So****, this story won't make a lot of sense, as I will probably make a few references to past events. So if you want to continue reading this AND have it make sense, reading Normal would probably help. **

**Goodnight everybody, and sorry for the extreme delay. Ideas were just not being my friend this past month. **


	2. Dating?

**AN: Well. I think I've made you guys wait long enough, and my brain is going to be fried after midterms next week, so I'm going to give the next chapter now. Forgive me if it seems a little loose, I don't have the plot don't concretely enough yet. Just be assured that this will probably have more than nine chapters since it doesn't have a deadline. **

**I would also like to point out for those of you who haven't seen my deviantArt account, (or know what DA is) I will most likely illustrate my favorite scenes from the story. If you actually like this stuff enough to want to see a picture for it, you can check my profile for the URL to my DA account. Just sayin'. **

**And another thing. (I know, I know, if I keep talking, soon this AN will be longer than the chapter…) My OCs are based off of real people. If you know me from DA or real life you probably know which one is kinda based off of me, and which ones are my friends. If you already know which one I am, don't spoil it. But I will also say this: two of them are completely from my imagination. If you can tell me which ones they are, you will get either a one-shot or a drawing, whichever one you like. People who know me from real life or already know are not allowed to do this, as they will probably get both of those anyway. So think hard, go see my DA (it has hints on there, I promise) or just pay attention to reviews. Have fun figuring it out. :3**

**Also, guess what I keep FORGETTING? **

**DISCLAIMER: I was about to buy the rights for this series from MB but was distracted by something shiny. **

Sabrina had no idea what was going on, and judging by the glazed eyes and blank stares that surrounded her, neither did her classmates.

"What's all the…," One student started, but trailed off, the power of the monotonous narrator stopping all attempts at coherent thought processes.

Sabrina had a faint notion that the video might have been about greenhouse gases, but Puck shook his head.

"We're learning the hydro-stuff this week," he whispered, when she told him her guess. "We finished greenhouse gases last week." Sabrina nodded, the droning voice from the video still ringing in her head. "At least it's a sub today," she replied. No teacher meant little or no work. It was a nice way to keep from frying her brains.

Puck nodded absently and went back to scribbling. Sabrina looked over his shoulder, interested. What was he drawing…?

He tensed, noticing her, and Sabrina turned away. Apparently he didn't want her seeing whatever it was. Fine by her, at least for the moment. But she would bring it up later and ask about it.

The dull voice stopped talking and the video went dark. The lights came on, making several students wince, and Sabrina looked around, spotting Louise look up hurriedly from her drawing, glance around, and put her head back close to the paper. Meagan flipped the page of her book, not bothering to check if anyone saw her, and Victoria fiddled absentmindedly with her pencil, staring into space.

No one really said anything until the bell rang, instead using the few minutes to regain their mental processes. The students filed out and were met with the bustling hallway. Stephanie skipped up to Sabrina and Louise, who were walking together to English.

The brunette waved her arms excitedly, making some vague noises and wild gestures. "Jahuh nwah jahah! Unn jehehhuah!"

Sabrina turned to Louise. "Is she having a seizure?"

The tall girl shook her head. "No, this happens a lot. Want me to translate?"

Sabrina nodded, and Louise watched Stephanie for a moment. "It's Hannukah? No, wait, it's her anniversary. Ah."

"Anniversary? With who?" Sabrina was even more confused. Since when did Stephanie have—

"Alec," Louise replied. "This is the two month mark, of when she first met him. I forgot." She turned to Stephanie, who was smiling and bouncing on her feet. "You gonna give him a card?"

The shorter girl blushed. "It's not—I can't-," She stopped talking, instead looking at the two girls with an open mouth.

Louise sighed and shook her head. "Look, Stephanie, we have to get to class." She patted Stephanie's forehead. "We'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Stephanie nodded, and left the two girls with less than a minute to get downstairs to English. They made it in time for the bell, and Sabrina turned to Louise again. "So when has Stephanie gone out with Alec?" Since when had she gone out with anybody? Sabrina had never thought that Stephanie might have been dating.

"She hasn't. This is just the two month anniversary since they first met." Louise grinned, noticing Sabrina's confused face. "I don't know why, but if you ask her she'll tell you the story. It's actually pretty cute."

The two girls sat down in the closest seats, right at the back of the room. Their English teacher let them rotate seats whenever they wanted, so the seating chart changed with each passing day as friends sat with friends or decided they didn't want to sit at a weird angle to the board. Usually Sabrina and Puck sat near to each other, and Louise sat next to Victoria, but the unexpected delay had forced Puck to sit by John, a tall guy with short dark hair and a blue windbreaker. Victoria was next to Cassidy, who had long dark hair and pretty eyes. Neither of the two looked particularly upset with the arrangement, although Puck kept glancing back at her several times. Sabrina stuck out her tongue mockingly, and the rest of the class went quickly. Louise doodled on random sheets of paper, and drew a minicomic that made Sabrina laugh so hard the teacher had to stop and glare pointedly at her.

So, after a lecture on logos, ethos, and pathos, the final bell rang and the class got up to finally go home. While the other students were unpacking their things, Victoria walked up to Sabrina and Puck, who were on their way to the lobby and freedom.

"Hey guys, are we still on for movie night again Friday?" The brunette girl adjusted her backpack strap.

"Yeah," Sabrina said. "Louise is bringing some stuff from… what was it?"

"Studio Ghibli or something. And she mentioned a title, I think it was, uh…" Puck trailed off.

"Origins: Spirits Of Our Past," Came Louis's voice from behind them. "It's one of my new favorite movies. And I'm also bringing Elf."

Puck snickered. "You mean the one were the human is raised at the north pole and goes to New York to find his dad and he's all awkward?"

"Yep."

"Awesome."

**AN: Sorry this one's shortish, but I have to hurry and get some other stuff done, and hopefully quit this new bad habit of putting annoying ANs at the bottom of each chapter. I've also been sick lately, so don't expect anything anytime soon, because it probably won't happen. Good luck with the character guesses, for those of you who are allowed to participate!**


	3. Just a Pile of Awkward Going On

**AN: Well. Sorry about the delay, I had midterms and I was still kind of sick. And I am sooo sorry about last chapter, it definitely wasn't up to caliber. So to make up for that, this chappie will at least be around 2,000 words or so. It might wander a bit, but that's me trying to make up for the short fillerness of the last one. **

**Also, how is everybody doing with the challenge? Only one person has guessed so far… I guess you don't really care, or you all know already….**

DING DONG.

Sabrina looked up. "Was that a cliché doorbell I just heard?"

"Yep," Puck nodded, not bothering to look up. "I suggest, since you ARE a peasant and all, that you answer it."

She stuck out her tongue, but got up anyway. The cold December air wafted into the living room as five bundled figures stamped into the house.

"Dude, who decorated your house?" Victoria unzipped her coat and hung it on a peg near the door. "Elves?"

Sabrina doubted she could tell everyone how Uncle Jake had used the magic wand to decorate the house—again. With Henry occupied with job hunting and Veronica busy organizing the millions of books in the house (she had counted), no one was available to help with the decorating, except Granny Relda, who Jake insisted was too old to be hefting heavy lights—and Sabrina, Daphne, Red and Puck, who were all busy with school. Briar had work, so she couldn't come and help like she had the last year. Jake had gotten it all done in minutes, making sure that Granny was out of the house before he started.

"Um, we all helped out," she lied. She quickly changed the subject. "You guys want hot chocolate?"

:"Yes please!" Louise pulled off her blue beanie, revealing a messy pile of red hat hair. She smoothed it down quickly and turned, shouting outside. "Hey guys! Hurry up and—"

Unfortunately, Will, in his hurry to get into the house, had chosen that moment to barrel directly into the tall girl in the doorframe, promptly getting them both stuck. Also unfortunately, everyone else noticed, seemingly at the same time, the sprig of mistletoe hanging directly above the pair. Meagan and Victoria promptly busted out laughing, and Louise looked around confused. She spotted the mistletoe, and her face fell, a blush sweeping across her face.

Will looked up too. He had been trying to move away from the doorframe without touching any awkward areas—which was hard since Louise was taller than him—when he felt Louise freeze.

"Aum," A strangled squeak escaped Louise. Will looked around hopefully at Victoria, but no help came.

Meagan spoke up. "You guys aren't leaving that door," She said, grinning, "Until you ki-."

"Don't SAY it!" Louise's face was competing with her hair. "It's bad enough that I have to DO it!"

"Uh uh uh," Victoria tutted. "You have to. It's Christmas LAW."

Will sighed, looking resigned. He leaned up and aimed for the redhead's cheek—which was quickly overtaking her hair in the color department—but stopped to loud protests from the others.

"No cheating," Meagan warned. Both of the teens in the doorway glared at her, but leaned in and touched their mouths together for a millisecond and backed away. This time Louise's face was red enough to put a fire truck to shame; Will's was not far off.

Stephanie, bundled up in a giant lime green winter coat, stepped into the house. "What's going on?" She looked blankly at the others, who were laughing hard, all except for Will and Louise, who had quickly and silently moved as far away from each other and the mistletoe as was physically possible in the crowded living room.

Sabrina grinned widely, remembering Puck's panicked face when he had first spotted the mistletoe the last Christmas. He had completely avoided the front door, using a window instead. The fairy boy still wouldn't go through it until well into February, when he had finally been convinced the threatening bough was gone.

The group entered the kitchen, which was warm with steam escaping from the teapot on the table. Louise— whose face still had a trace of red— gasped in shock. "Is that _homemade_hot chocolate?" She asked incredulously, staring at the fat green teapot decorated with small white curlicues.

Sabrina nodded, well into her role as host. "Granny Relda showed me how to make it last winter," she said, placing seven mugs on the table. The group sat, and Sabrina poured the hot chocolate while Puck passed a bag of marshmallows around.

Stephanie still looked blank. "Seriously, what happened? What'd I miss?"

Meagan and Victoria giggled conspiratorially. Will executed a rather melancholy face palm while Louise shook her head furiously. Instead of answering, she changed the subject. "Hey Stephanie, why don't you tell Sabrina about how you met Alec?"

Stephanie looked confused. "But what about-?"

Louise shot her a look, and the brunette girl quickly started her story. But instead of English, Stephanie started making noises like earlier, waving her arms around a lot. Louise caught everyone's confused faces and quickly explained. "She does this whenever she gets excited. I'll translate."

Stephanie continued to wave her arms around, seemingly oblivious to everyone else's bemused and amused faces. Louise quickly told the story.

"She was in the library, getting a book, but it was too high. She was about to give up-," She paused, confused, but then continued. "But the next thing she knew, somebody was reaching up and getting the book, the same one that she wanted. She thought he was taking it, but then he gave it to her. And she.. well, there ya go." Louise gestured at Stephanie, who was miming making big eyes at something. "That's what happened, more or less. Oh yeah, and she tried to leave the library without checking the book out."

There was silence, which was quickly broken by Puck's snort. "And you developed a crush on this guy because of THAT?" he scoffed.

Sabrina shrugged. "They've happened from less," she said pointedly, looking straight at him. He grinned and shrugged back. "Good point."

Victoria raised her eyebrows slightly, looking bemused. "So," she said quickly. "What's that movie you brought, Louise?"

Louise caught the look and brought out a shiny DVD case. "It's called Origins: Spirits of the Past."

"Let's get it started then," Sabrina replied briskly. The remains of her hot chocolate lay cold at the bottom of her mug. She gathered the other six mugs and put them in the sink before following the others into the living room.

Once everyone had settled onto the couch, Louise hit the 'play' button, and the movie started. A picture of Earth as viewed from space flashed on the screen for a second, and haunting music played in the background. The music was in a different language, and English subtitles sat at the bottom of the screen.

"Louise," Meagan grumbled. "Is the WHOLE movie in Japanese?"

Louise pretended to look offended. "No, sadly." Meagan punched her arm, and the redhead grinned.

A barren, gray wasteland appeared onscreen. Sabrina immediately recognized the landscape as the moon's surface. The words paused for a bit, letting the instruments take over. The screen seemed to jerk, and sudden blasts of dust exploded from the gray landscape. The words came back, stronger than before, and the moon split apart.

O0o0o0O

Puck was surprised at how much _thinking_ had to be done when watching the movie. He had thought, since it was an animated film, that it would be easy to understand, but the first twenty minutes had proved him wrong. Just when he had been sure he could let his mind rest and just _watch__the__movie_, something came up and he had to _think_ to understand it.

It was only with grudging acceptance that he let his mind whirl about the possibilities if the plot, and even then he was surprised at how easy it was to get caught up in everything. Dang it.

The movie finally ended, and Puck looked at the clock. Good grief, had it only been an hour and a half? It had felt like two hours at least. He let out a breath and got up. "All right, then," he said. "I'm going to the bathroom now."

"Thanks for sharing," Sabrina muttered. "I was just DYING to know when you needed to pee."

The other girls made EW faces. "Eurgh, that's nasty."

The six of them sat for a moment, watching the credits scroll across the screen. Eventually, Puck came back, and Victoria got up, looking at her watch. "Well, it's nine thirty, my mom's probably here by now. Meagan, Will, come on. We have to go."

Will and Meagan followed obediently, and Stephanie waved at their receding backs. Louise got up too. "My mom's going to be here soon, so we'll just go ahead and get ready to go," she said, dragging Stephanie with her, leaving Puck and Sabrina together on the couch.

The house was quiet. It was past Daphne and Red's bedtime, and Granny had retired early. Henry and Veronica had found that the theater downtown was showing one of their old favorites, and Uncle Jake was taking Briar on a date. The two of them were the only ones up.

Silence reigned for a long minute. Sabrina was acutely aware of every breath she took, every second of silence that ticked by. Why in the name of flying Frisbees was she feeling so shy? This was Puck, for Pete's sake! She had never felt shy around him!

_Why,_ she thought. _Why __is __it __so __dang __AWKWARD?_

She searched for something to say, something to break the silence. Nothing came.

Surprisingly, it was Puck who broke the silence. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Sabrina was bemused. "What do you mean?"

"For Christmas," he explained. "I still hadn't gotten you anything, and well, I um. I don't know what to get you."

What? Sabrina was really confused now. Puck was asking her what she wanted? Actually ASKING her? She had figured if he hadn't gotten her a present he wouldn't have bothered to tell her, much ask what she wanted.

Sabrina thought for a moment. "I really have no clue," she finally admitted. She looked at him, and he blushed slightly.

"I don't know why I just said that," he said, frowning. "I wasn't even planning on saying anything."

Sabrina shrugged. "Well, I guess it's only fair to tell you that I haven't gotten you anything either."

He looked put out. "Really? Nothing?"

She shrugged again. "Well, what did you want?" Sabrina looked at him expectantly.

Puck grinned. "Well, if you must know, I've always wanted a mayonnaise cannon."

"Where the heck would I get that?"

He shrugged. "The internet."

"Good point. Well, I have no clue what I want. All I really need is already here. Not much else that I really want, or need." For the first time since the conversation started, Sabrina met Puck's gaze. "I guess I don't really need anything else."

He leaned close, his mouth right next to her ear. "Neither do I," he said softly. And then he moved forward, lifting her chin so she could face him, and she was leaning up—

Louise burst into the room. "Forgot the case," she said, grabbing the DVD case from the table beside the TV. The two of them shot away from each other, faces burning. Louise stood for a moment, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Am I, uh, interrupting something?" She asked, her own face getting a little red. Sabrina shook her head. Puck coughed into his fist.

"Well, uh, bye then." As quickly as she had appeared, Louise shot out of the room, leaving Puck and Sabrina alone. Again.

For the second time that night, Puck broke the silence. "Well THAT was awkward."

"Tell me about it," Sabrina muttered. "I wouldn't like a repeat performance."

"Hopefully," he replied, "That won't happen."

And again, he leaned in, and she leaned back. This time their kiss was uninterrupted.

At least, until they heard the crash of glass breaking. Once again, they shot apart. Puck turned, looking for what had made the sound, and there, standing with a pile of shattered glass on the floor by her feet, was Daphne.


	4. Look, Plot!  I Think

**AN: You all must hate me right now…. :D **

**Well, I was bored, so I decided to write :D Anyway, I've discovered that due to my extreme slowness in updating, I will have to make the Christmas chapter come a little later in the fanfic than in real life. Oh well, you'll like it anyway, right? :D **

**So as for my contest…. I guess either everybody knows already or nobody cares, because only two people have guessed. And yeah, FaroreGrimm, you were right, but you already know me from DA so it doesn't count, sorry. **

**1: Thanks for the suggestion, but that would require a couple tons of OOC, which I try really hard not to do. This situation calls for shock rather than anger anyway. And sorry, but I'm not that much of a fluff writer. Sorry ^.^" **

**Demigod536: Yep, moment successfully killed. Although Louise did a pretty good job too… XD Thanks! :D**

**Also, to Lara D., don't hate me after you read this, if you do. It was just so funny, I HAD to say it! **

Sabrina stared at her sister. Daphne stared back.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, until Sabrina saw the little girl move her hand slowly towards her mouth.

"Daphne," Sabrina tried, but Daphne wasn't paying attention. She was too busy clamping down on her palm and squealing into it. Sabrina sighed and waited for her sister to calm down.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Daphne giggled happily. "How long has this been going on?" She asked, keeping her palm ready for biting.

"Um.. since Halloween?"

Daphne squealed again. "Two whole months? You've been dating for two months and you DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"This was the REASON we didn't tell you," Sabrina replied. She looked at Puck, who still had one arm around her waist. He hadn't moved since he had caught sight of Daphne, and he hadn't said anything either. Puck must have been thoroughly shocked.

Daphne turned back to the hallway. "I'm gonna go tell Re—," she started, but Puck leaped of the couch. His wings popped from his back, and snatched the little girl up. Puck stayed aloft, and Sabrina got up quickly.

"Daphne, you can't tell _anyone _about this. NO ONE. Alright?" Daphne pouted. Sabrina put on her no-nonsense face. "I'm serious, Daph. You can't tell."

"But why not?"

"Because I want to tell them myself, at the right time," Sabrina replied. "Can you at least let me do it on my own time?"

Grudgingly, Daphne nodded. "I can do that, IF you help me."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Saw that coming," he muttered. Sabrina sighed again and rubbed her temples.

"What do you want us to do?"

Daphne looked thoughtful. "Well… I don't exactly know WHAT I want, but just do it when I DO figure out what I need, okay?"

Puck and Sabrina shared a look and nodded. "Deal."

O0o0o0O

Puck rubbed his forehead and groaned. They had finally persuaded Daphne to go to bed and _forget what she had seen,_ and the clock said it was twenty minutes past midnight. He groaned again. It was just his luck that Marshmallow had found out. Of COURSE it had to be the one family member who couldn't seem to stop talking that found out one of his biggest secrets.

Puck leaned back and flopped onto his trampoline, bouncing a few times for good measure. What were they gonna do? What Daphne had asked them to do was pretty easy, at least, but they were still in deep doodoo. If anybody ELSE found out… well, he had a pretty good idea of how Henry would react.

He groaned again.

O0o0o0O

Sabrina plopped onto her mattress, pulling her comforter around herself. The thick blue blanket kept out most of the cold, but Sabrina's feet still felt like ice. She reminded herself to wear thicker socks from now on.

Reaching into her bedside dresser drawer, she pulled out a small purple and blue notebook and a mechanical pencil. Sabrina flipped the notebook open to a new page, she started to write.

**Today has been awkward, surprising, fun, and complicated. Or at least, it will be tomorrow. That doesn't make sense, but at least nothing really bad happened. **

**I don't really feel like spilling everything right now, but I will say this: I'm not sure that anything will ever be the way I hoped it would. I mean, I thought I could have kept this a secret, but Daphne has already found out about it. Who's next, I wonder? **

**Anyway, today wasn't all bad. I think I have an idea for Puck's Christmas present, although I don't know where I could get it… I'll think about it, I guess. Christmas is in a week, though. I might not even get it in time. **

**So in other words, I don't have much to say today. Maybe tomorrow? **

Sabrina shut the notebook and returned it to the drawer, carefully arranging her other items so it was partially hidden by her hairbrush and library book.

Then she snuggled into the pocket of warmth on her bed, pulled her covers tight around her, and drifted off to sleep.

O0o0o0O

Daphne lay quietly in her bed, looking at the cracks in the ceiling. Her mind was racing in the dark, trying to comprehend exactly what she had seen that night.

So Sabrina and Puck were really going out? She had been right all along; they WERE meant for each other. She would have to gloat to them later.

That thought reminded her of the promise. She COULDN'T say anything, not yet. And what would she ask them to do? She could hold the favor over their heads until she needed it, she thought sleepily. It wouldn't be fun to end the bargain so quickly. In Daphne's opinion, the longer the deal lasted, the more fun it was.

Daphne pouted to herself. It was hard to come up with a favor. Waay harder than coming up with supermungous new words. Those were absofruitly easy.

Absofruitly. That one was Daphne's current favorite. It was pretty Pucktastic. Or was it Sabrinalicious?

Daphne wasn't sure, but it still sounded super punk rock either way.

She smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.

O0o0o0O

Sabrina was awake, but she kept her eyes closed. The warmth of her blanket was too inviting to give up just yet.

She checked her clock. She still had about ten minutes before her alarm went off. Might as well go back to sleep. Sabrina snuggled in deeper under the toasty covers, curling up in the pocket of warmth she had left in her mattress.

_Ah,_ she thought sleepily. _I REALLY kind of wish I won't have to deal with ANYTHING today. Last night was enough for a whi- _

Her thoughts were interrupted as Daphne's voice cut into her room. "SABRINA! SABRINA! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH O MY _GOSH, _LOOK SABRINA LOOK OUTSIDE!"

Sabrina opened her eyes and grumbled as she stepped out of bed and over to the window. She pulled the curtains to the side, and was surprised to see—or rather, not to see—the back lawn. It was covered in thick, white snow, piled high with only a few feet between the lowest branches and the surface of the freezing blanket.

_Holy crapola_, she thought. _I didn't know it could snow THAT MUCH in one night._

It kind of made her want to go out and run around—all that snow, perfect and without blemish, just waiting for fresh tracks, snowmen, and snowball fights….

Sabrina bounded out of her room, hurrying down to the front door. She looked into the tiny peephole and was met with blinding white.

The snow got on the porch? How had that happened? She pushed the curtains aside, peering outside through the frosted glass. An abnormal looking lump of snow poked up above the rest, drawing her attention. What was that?

She'd just have to go investigate.

Sabrina ran back up to her room, immediately pulling open her dresser drawers and pulling out her thickest clothes. She yanked on a tank top, a long sleeved T-shirt, a sweater, her favorite hoodie, thick stockings, her heaviest and darkest jeans, and three pairs of socks. She padded carefully down to the hall closet, where she pulled out her fluffy winter coat and hat, stripey scarf, thick mittens, and black boots.

Sabrina glanced at the clock again. It was past time for school to start, but that didn't bother Sabrina. She doubted that anything could get through snow that thick. They would close the schools.

Sabrina opened the front door and was met with a solid wall of snow that was a quarter of her height. How was she going to get out of the house to check out that lump?

Well. Only one way that she could see.

She pushed her way through the makeshift snowbank and outside into the crisp air. The freezing air stung her nose. Sabrina could smell the winter in the air. It was sharp and made her nose tingle. Her legs were beginning to freeze, so she kept moving, shoving the snow aside with her legs so she could walk forward. It wasn't easy going. The snow was pretty dense, and it required more energy to move than Sabrina had suspected. Soon her breath, visible in the frosty air, came quicker and deeper, as she panted over to the suspicious lump on the far end of the porch.

There was nothing extremely weird about the lump; it was rather nondescript, albeit large. In fact, Sabrina was only interested in the lump because of its spot on the porch. She had been sure that no one had left anything on the porch last night, at least, not in that area. And the other thing: why was there snow on the porch in the first place? Shouldn't the porch roof have held all of it...?

Sabrina looked up and was met with clear blue sky peeking around the cracked wood of the support beams. The porch roof was gone.

Immediately, Sabrina reached to the lump, pushing away the snow. After a little digging, an upright piece of wood was uncovered by her cold fingers.

So the roof must have held the snow, until the weight of it was too much, and it collapsed. That was how the snow had gotten on the porch. With all the snow on the fallen piece of roof, Sabrina guessed it must have collapsed about halfway through the snowstorm, giving the snow time to cover the wood and make the odd lump.

Sabrina wondered where the rest of the roof was. Had it been scattered in the crash?

The porch must have made a humongous noise when it fell. How had they not heard it, though? She knew Daphne wouldn't have heard it, but she didn't know how Granny Relda or her parents had missed it. Veronica was a light sleeper. _Most of the time_, Sabrina added, remembering the two years her parents had been under the sleeping spell.

Unfortunately, Sabrina was quickly thrust out of her train of thought when something cold hit the back of her neck, exploding in a puff of snow. She glared at Puck, who grinned.

Well, it wasn't unfortunate for _her._

She tackled the fairy boy, grabbing hold of him before he could try and get away. Puck struggled to get his wings out, but Sabrina's arms were pinning the area where they would appear. He wasn't going to get out of this by flying.

"You are SO dead, stinky," she growled. Puck squirmed, working his arm free. It popped out, and he reached down and scooped some snow into his palm. Then he stuffed it in Sabrina's face.

He cackled. "In your dreams."

Sabrina wiped the snow off, glaring at Puck. He grinned as his wings popped out. "You think you can capture the Trickster King? I'd like to see you try," he taunted.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, it's _on._"


End file.
